


Stand By You

by Fluffy_Corgo



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Adoption, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Corgo/pseuds/Fluffy_Corgo
Summary: After the Autobots have won the war, Ratchet decides that it is time that he tells Optimus a very important thing, including a Megatron who needs his helm bashed in.AU where Optimus never merged the Allspark with his own spark, and Cybertron is happily alive once again.Extremely short One-shot, might turn into something else if the first chap gets love <3





	Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> SADNESS  
> These two are my absolute OTP  
> Critical comments are welcomed! This is my first fic and I will certainly make errors and my first language is not English! 
> 
> Theme song: Stand By You by Rachel Platten

"So, what is the issue that you want to talk about?" 

"I....Optimus...." 

"My love, you know you have my support." a light kiss on his forehelm made him want to cry, to yell, to take out his frustration on his mate, but he knew his bonded would only get more worried. 

"I....I'm carrying" a whisper. 

Optimus's shocked optics met Ratchet's, and Ratchet lowered his helm in shame. 

"I never thought this would happen... Megatron... He..." 

"Megatron did this?" rage could be heard in his voice, but he gently placed a servo on Ratchet's shoulder. 

"Yes... If I refused to let him on me, he would starve me for days and force an interface then let me fuel... I figured that if I cooperated it would be better than to be forced, so..." tiny drops of tears left his optics. 

Gently placing a feather-light servo on his mate's belly, he said, "I do not blame you Ratchet, and this small life inside you will not change my love for you, I will adopt it, dear." 

Ratchet raised his helm in shock, "Are you sure Optimus? This sparkling is not yours, and now could be a possible time for termination." 

"I am sure, unless you do not intend to keep it, I will support you anyways." letting out a smile that was only reserved for his bonded, Optimus gently leaned his helm on his mate's. 

"I would like to keep it." 

"Then we will keep it." 

 

<3

**Author's Note:**

> This might have another chapter of this first one is loved haha


End file.
